helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
All Under Heaven
The All Under Heaven continuity is an alternate timeline, which posits a world were magic is real and where a single power of the Middle Ages is able to rise and conquer most of Europe, thereby presenting a strong front against the eventual rise of the Mongols. Major Factions The Holy English Empire Established by William the Conqueror, aka William the Crusader, aka William the Saint, aka William ecetera, and perpetuated and expanded by his sons the English Empire is the dominant power in Europe and North Africa. Imagawa Shogunate of Japan Established in the late fifteenth century as the dominant power of Japan under Imagawa Yoshimoto. Mongol Khanate The Mongols are a vassal state of the English Empire, and have been since the middle ages. Legend has it William the Conqueror first made contact with the Mongols as a lad before his conquest of England, more verifiable contact between the two occured when an aging William defeated the Mongol Horde near the end of his life becoming Khan of Khans, he died shortly afterwards with his son suceeding him. As a power they stretch across vast swathes of territory dominating most of China and the Steppes. Timurid Empire A splinter faction of the Mongols they too eventually became a vassal state of the English Empire. India and Persia fall under the Timurid Empire. Lithuania While Central Europe's Polish Hungary formation battled English Expansion Lithuania exploited its weakened neighbors. In Universe Notes For the most part normal physics apply however there are notable exceptions . Assassins Guild William the Conqueror heavily relied on assassination and mercenary troops to aid his conflicts a tradition carried on by his heirs, in fact following his excomunication the pope was assassinated and replaced with a more pliable Bishop. In point of fact the English Dominance of the College of Cardinals is expressly due to assassinations carried out by the guild. In their present incarnation the guild are effectively the King's personal enforcers as they have been for centuries. Catholic Church Following repeated disputes and 'betrayals' the Catholic Church was forcibly marginalized to the point of effectively being a puppet of the English King. William the Conqueror is considered to be responsible for the assassination of most the College of Cardinals effectively forcing the papacy to select English Cardinals though this was never conclusively proven until the pope, and English Bishop, confirmed it following his ascension. The pope during William's reign excomunicated the Conqueror following a continued war against the French, the Bastard War, due to William refusing to stop. In response William obliterated all but one province, Paris, encircled by English territority and then had the Pope assassinated. This effectively marked the end of the Papacy as a seperate power. Alchemy Magic Europe ~ Middle Ages The middle ages differ significantly from the OTL namely due to William the Conqueror's expanded conquest and extensive use of assassins. The Bastard War Conflict between England and France resulting in English Excommunication and the effective destruction of both the Papacy, for a time, and France. Roman Rebellion The second excommunication of England lead to the English Army marching into the Papal States and sacking Rome itself, the Traitor Pope was then publically executed and replaced with a more loyal English subject. English versus Poland Hungary Poland and Hungary declared war and attacked England following the Roman Rebellion resulting in their subsequent destruction; Krakow is burned to the ground. Category:Universe Category:All Under Heaven